Non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries have gained considerable interest as electric power sources for portable devices and as electric power sources for driving vehicles such as electric cars and hybrid electric vehicles. One known non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery has an electrode body which has a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrode plates, the positive and negative electrode plates and the separator overlapping one another with their widths oriented in the same direction (see e.g., Paten Literatures 1 to 3).